Bleach Hearts
by AquaDestinysEmbrace
Summary: When seven people suddenly fall from the sky and land on Destiny Islands, Sora and the gang find themselves pulled into another adventure as they team up with a certain orange haired Soul Reaper and his friends as they try to stop the Heartless and rescue his friends and family from the evils that threaten to destroy the worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sora yawned as he sat up in his bed. One second after he woke up, he heard thumping coming from outside his door before it slammed open.

"GOOOOODDDD MOOOOORRRRNINNG SOOOOORRRRAAAAA!", a man shouted as he jumped at him. Luckily, Sora dodged and the man landed face first on his bed.

"DAD!", he shouted.

"Sorry son, but since that old Xehanort guy is back, you'll need to be ready incase he sends those Heartless things here, so I decided to wake you up like that!", his father said.

"Great idea, but could you do it without the whole island hearing it?", Vanitas asked as he walked by Sora's room.

"Yeah, some of us are still trying to sleep here!", Xion said grumpily as she passed Sora's room.

"Sorry...", Sora's dad said before turning to him.

"Hurry up before your breakfast gets cold!", he said before darting out of the room. Sora grinned and immediately put on his outfit that the three good fairies had given him at the start of his journey to stop the first Organization XIII and ran downstairs.

Everyone else was sitting at the kitchen table. Sora hopped into a chair and started gobbling up his eggs and bacon.

"Slow down Sora. You'll choke if you do that," his mother said.

"Yeah, and if you do, I'm not gonna help ya," said Vanitas before getting punched on top the head by Xion.

"OW!"

Sora rolled his eyes and finished his breakfast.

"Hey guys, you wanna go out for a little bit?", asked Sora.

"Sure. It's pretty nice out right now," said Roxas.

"Let's go then!", Ven shouted as he dashed to the front door.

"Wait up!", Xion shouted as she followed him.

Sora smiled and ran to the door, followed by Roxas and Vanitas.

"What was up with that loud noise earlier?", asked Roxas as they walked about three blocks away from the house.

"Dad thought is was a good way to wake me up if there's a Heartless attack," Sora said.

"More like an stupid, loud, and insane way if you ask me," said Vanitas as they walked around a corner.

"SOOOOOOORRRRRAAAAAAA!", a certain boy with sandy blonde hair wearing a yellow and white vest carrying a red wooden stick yelled as he ran at the Keyblade wielder. Sora merely stuck his arm out as the boy's face came into contact with it and fell down.

"Nice try, Tidus. You're not gonna catch me off guard if you yell my name like that," said Sora.

"Aww... I almost got you!", Tidus yelled.

"Not even close," Sora said with a smirk. "Hey, didn't you say that you'd play Blitzball with Wakka today?", he asked.

Tidus gasped. "Oh snap! You're right! Selphie will kill me if I'm late again!", Tidus yelled as he got up and ran away. "See ya later!", he yelled over his shoulder.

"Hm. I kinda wanted to see him get beat to a pulp by a girl," Vanitas said.

"Shut up Vani," Xion said as she punched him on the head.

"OW! I told you not to call me that!", Vanitas yelled.

"Hey you two! If you don't wanna get left behind, hurry up!", Roxas shouted.

"We're coming!", Xion shouted as she and Vanitas dashed over to them.

"Who's up for a walk down to the docks?", Sora asked.

"Sure! Last one there is a rotten egg!", Ven shouted as he ran past them.

"Wha? HEY!", Roxas shouted as he ran after his "twin", followed by the others.

Later...

It was pretty peaceful on the beach. That is, until the sound of five pairs of feet thumping against the sand was heard.

"I'm winning!", Sora shouted.

"No you're not!", Xion shouted as she passed them.

"No way I'll lose to a girl!", Vanitas hollered as he caught up with the two.

Roxas grinned as he ran faster, only to trip on a rock in the sand. He fell forward, bumping into the other four, making them all fall face first into the sand.

Vanitas spat out sand and glared at the Ventus lookalike. "Roxas! What the h**l?!", the black haired version of Sora yelled.

Roxas smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry."

"You look like you're having fun," a voice said. The five looked up to see a familiar red head girl and a silver haired boy staring down at them.

"Hi Kairi. Hi Riku," Sora said as he got up.

"What're you two doing here?", Ven asked.

"We were waiting for you guys to come," said Kairi.

"Yeah, we wanted to see if you guys wanted to-", Riku said before stopping short.

"Hm? What's wrong?", asked Xion.

"You guys hear something?", asked Riku.

They stopped talking and listened closely.

"Yeah, it sounds like someone screaming," said Sora.

"What's that?", Ven asked pointing up at the sky. They looked up to see at least seven people falling from the sky and screaming their heads off. The only one they could make out was a small girl, about 3 years old, with green hair wearing a cracked cartoon like skull as a helmet and some sort of green dress. On her face was a red mark and a large scar that ran from her helmet to her nose.

"WHAT THE?!", Sora shouted before the girl landed head first with her helmet hitting Sora's head hard, sending them both to the ground before the other people falling landed on Riku, Kairi, Ven, Roxas, Xion, and Vanitas.

"What... the... h**l?", the brunet asked weakly as he looked up to see that the little girl was now clinging to his chest.

"Nel is sorry! Nel didn't mean to hurt you!", the girl shouted.

"It's OK," Sora said rubbing his head.

"You mean you're not mad at Nel?", the little girl asked.

"Course not," the spikey haired boy said with a grin.

"So your name is Nel?", Kairi asked once she pushed a boy with black hair wearing glasses and a white T-shirt and dark blue jeans off of her.

The girl, now known as Nel, nodded. They turned to the strangers, who were now waking up.

"Ugh... where are we?", asked a boy that reminded Sora of his friend Naruto in The Land of Fire, except he had orange hair and was about a few inches inches taller than him.

"Uh... you're on Destiny Islands," said Roxas.

"Wait, did you say island?", a tall Mexican boy with brown hair wearing a Hawaiian shirt and gray pants asked.

"How'd we end up here?", a girl with orange hair that was a shade darker than the Naruto lookalike asked.

"Last thing I remember was that we were running away from something," a man with red hair tied in a spiky ponytail with black tattoos on his face said.

"What was it you were running away from?", asked Riku.

"We were running from black creatures with yellow eyes. We tried to find out if Ichigo's friends and family were alright, but we ended up getting sucked into some sort of portal and ended up here," said a short girl with black hair that looked similar to Xion, except she had a few bangs hanging across her face and her hair was spiky near her shoulders.

"Wait. Did you say black creatures with yellow eyes?!", Riku asked as his eyes widened.

"Yeah. Why?", asked the black haired girl.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Ven, Vanitas, Xion, and Roxas gave each other looks before Riku stood up.

"Guys... call the others and contact King Mickey. Xehanort's at it again," he said narrowing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At Disney Castle, a familiar duck wearing a tall hat was walking around the castle grounds. Suddenly, something fell out of the sky and hit him on the head.

"OUCH!', Donald Duck cried as he rubbed his head. He looked down at the object to see that it was a bottle with a letter in it. He took a closer look at it and saw that it had Sora's crown necklace symbol on it.

"WAAKK!", the duck shouted as he picked it up and ran towards the castle.

"GOOFY! WAKE UP!", he shouted once he found the Captain of the Royal Knights taking another nap. When he kept snoring, Donald sighed and pulled out his wand.

"Thunder!", he shouted, shocking Goofy awake.

"YEOW! What was that for Donald?", he asked. Donald shoved the bottle in his face. Once the captain saw the crown necklace symbol on the letter, he gasped.

"We gotta let the King know about this!", he shouted once he saw it. He jumped up and ran into the castle with Donald.

"KING MICKEY! KING MICKEY!", they shouted as they ran down the hallways.

Meanwhile on Destiny Islands...

"So let me get this straight. The creatures that attacked our home are called Heartless, who were once people who lost their hearts to some type of darkness?", asked the orange haired boy as they walked back to Sora's house.

"Yep," said Sora.

"And you guys have been fighting them with some sort of weapon called a Keyblade for the past two and a half years?", asked the black haired girl.

"Pretty much," said Riku.

"Who was this Xehanort guy you mentioned earlier?", the boy with glasses asked. A thundercloud appeared over Vanitas's head at the mention of his former master's name.

"What's wrong with him?", asked Nel.

"Let's just say that Vanitas used to be on the bad guy's side but now he's a good guy," Sora said with a small grin.

"Yeah, and whoever mentions that old coot's name just puts me in a bad mood," said Vanitas.

"Knock it off Vanitas," said Xion.

"By the way, we never caught your names," Sora said looking up at the orange haired boy.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," he said.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki," said the black haired girl.

"Uryu Ishida," said the boy with glasses.

"Chad Yasutora," said the tall Mexican man.

"I'm Orihime Inoue," said the orange haired girl.

"Renji Abarai," said the man with the spiky ponytail.

"And I'm Nel Tu!", Nel said.

"I'm Sora, and these are my friends Kairi and Riku and these guys are Roxas, Ven, Vanitas, and Xion. They're my brothers and sister," said Sora as they walked up to Sora's house. Sora opened the door.

"Sora! Back so soon?", his father asked.

"Yeah, and for a good reason," Sora said gesturing to Ichigo and his friends.

His mother gasped. "Did those Heartless things attack their world?", she asked.

"Yeah," said Vanitas.

"Oh, you poor things! Don't worry, you are welcome here," said Sora's mother. "Make yourselves at home."

Sora sat down on the couch. "I called Lea, Terra, Aqua, and Namine. They should be here in a few minutes," said Kairi.

"Good. I hope that Goofy and Donald got my letter. Wonder if she got the other one," Sora said.

"Other one?", asked Roxas.

"Yeah. She'd kill us if we went off on an adventure without her," Sora said grinning.

"Whoa hold on a minute. Who's she?", asked Ichigo.

"You'll see," Vanitas said smirking. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!", Ventus shouted as he ran towards the door. He opened it.

"Hey guys!", he said grinning when he saw his two best friends.

"Came here as soon as we could," said Terra as they walked in.

"So are these the guys that landed on the beach?", Lea asked once he saw Ichigo and his friends.

"Yeah, that's them," said Roxas.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door again. Ven ran to it and answered it.

"Hiya Ventus!", Goofy said cheerfully. Ventus grinned.

"Hey you guys!", he said.

"Sorry if we're late," Donald said as he walked in.

"They had to stop to pick me up from Kadic Academy," said a girl with brown hair with her bangs covering her right eye wearing a black flannel shirt over a black T shirt and dark blue jeans along with a necklace with a claw attached to it.

Vanitas lunged at her.

"NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN, ANNE!", he shouted as he prepared to tackle/attack her.

Anne merely conked him in the nose with one hand while the other was shoved in her pocket, sending him flying back into the living room.

"Nice try, Vanitas," she said with a smirk as she casually walked into the living room.

"Hi everybody!", Donald said as he entered the room, shocking Ichigo and his friends.

"GAH! A FREAKIN' DUCK JUST TALKED!", Ichigo shouted.

"Hey!", Donald shouted, clearly offended.

"Hmm... it's just like that time with Yoruichi," said Uryu.

"Who's Yoruichi?", asked Roxas. Uryu didn't answer. Roxas just shrugged and turned to the group.

"Anyway, these guys say that the Heartless attacked their world and they were separated from their friends," he said. "We think that they're now on different worlds."

"Wait, whaddya mean by worlds?", asked Ichigo.

Riku sighed. "You see, outside your world, there are tons of worlds that are home to people like you," he said.

"Yeah, and these monsters called the Heartless, the ones we told you about earlier, are after the hearts of the worlds," said Sora.

"What happens if they get the heart of that world?", asked Rukia.

"That world get's destroyed and that world falls to darkness," Riku said. "The man we mentioned earlier, Master Xehanort, is the one behind all this."

"His goal is to create a powerful weapon called the X-blade and start a Keyblade war," said Terra.

"He revealed his plans to us when Sora and I were taking a test called the Mark of Mastery. His Nobody Xemnas tricked Sora into falling into darkness and planned on making him his thirteenth vessel of darkness," Riku explained.

Suddenly Riku was shoved aside by Lea.

"That is, until I came to save the day!", the pyro shouted with a grin on his face.

"Whoa, hold up. What's a Nobody?", asked Renji.

Roxas smirked. "You're looking at one," he said. "Nobodies are basically the shell of someone who lost their heart to darkness, but their heart was strong against the darkness. I was formed when Sora sacrificed himself to save Kairi but he got his heart back and I started to gain my own personality."

"Then why do you and Ven look exactly the same?", asked Orihime.

"Well you see, about 11 years ago, I fought against Vanitas and the fight was so intense that my heart had gone to sleep and found it's way to Sora, who was just a little kid at the time. Vanitas here is my dark half. He was created after Master Xehanort tried to force me to use darkness but I failed and passed out," said Ven.

"I joined Sora after I secretly listened to a conversation between Master Xehanort and Braig, who's his new right hand man. He said that he discovered that I had a little bit of light in me since I was connected to Sora and Ventus, so he planned to dispose of me as soon as possible, so I ran away," said Vanitas.

"Yeah, and he practically begged on his knees for us to let him join!", Ven said.

"I did not!", Vanitas shouted.

"Yes you did!", Ven shouted back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Ven and Vanitas's argument was interrupted by Xion whacking them on the back of the head.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, I am actually a replica made up of Sora's memories created by Organization XIII. After I realized that Sora needed me to wake up, since he was put to sleep to have his memories restored, so I left and joined up with him, and soon Roxas joined with him too," said Xion.

"Then how is it that you're here right now?", asked Chad.

"A few months ago, we went on a journey to save Ven, Aqua, and Terra from their fate, and we met Anne here when we visited her world during our quest. We let her join after she and her friends helped us defeat a massive Heartless. Anyway, we visited a place called Castle Oblivion, which used to be Terra, Aqua, and Ven's home. There, we found Ven in a secret room. Sora managed to free Ven's heart from his, and because of that, Xion, Roxas, Ven, and Vanitas were released," said Riku.

"Whoa...", was all Ichigo could say after hearing their story.

"Now, since that's over, we need to figure out where your friends and family is, because usually, when someone's world is attacked by the Heartless and falls into darkness, they get sent to another world like you guys did," said Donald.

"I have a pretty good idea which one they could be on," Sora said.

"You do?! Where?!", Ichigo demanded getting close to his face.

"There's a pretty good chance that they're in Traverse Town. It's where most people usually end up at when their world falls to darkness," said Sora before turning to his parents.

"Mom, Dad, we need to go again," he said.

"Go show those Heartless that they should never mess with you guys!", his father shouted.

"Please be safe!", his mother said.

"Don't worry Mom, we'll be fine!", he said giving his signature grin before running out the door, followed by the others.

"YEAH! Finally! I get to kick some Heartless butt! I'm gonna smack 'em around until they disappear! I'll wipe them off the face of the worlds!", Vanitas shouted before getting comically kicked out the door by Anne.

"Just shut up and get moving!", she shouted with an annoyed tone as they ran after the others.

"How are we gonna get to this Traverse Town anyway?", asked Uryu. Donald smiled and said, "You'll see."

They made it to the beach. Ichigo and his friends gasped at the Gummi Ship that was parked on the beach.

"WOW! What is that?", Nel asked as she hopped onto Sora's shoulder.

"That Nel, is the Gummi Ship," Sora said with a smile.

"Well, we're not gonna find anyone just standing around here so let's go!", Donald shouted impatiently as he ran into the ship, followed by the others.

"Whoa...", Ichigo and his friends said as soon as they saw the inside of the Gummi Ship.

"You might wanna hold onto something," said Sora as he sat down.

"Why?", Ichigo asked before Donald hit the accelerator and the ship lurched forward and flew up into the sky. Ichigo ended up landing on the floor face first because of the take-off.

"Hey you guys! Look out the window!", Goofy said. Ichigo got up and stared out the window.

"Whoa!", he yelled. Outside the window, there was millions of stars.

"This is beautiful!", Orihime said.

"You guys can make yourselves comfortable in here. It may take a while to get to Traverse Town," said Terra.

"OK," Ichigo said as they all found a place to sit as the ship flew through space to the next world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As they flew through the endless reaches of outer space, their new friends stared out the windows in wonder. Suddenly a beeping came from the navigation monitor.

"What's with that beeping?", Ichigo asked.

"It means that we're getting closer to a world," Riku said as they walked over to it.

"And that world's Traverse Town!", Sora said.

"Let's go!", Donald shouted as he ran to the controls and pressed the accelerator button as they flew towards the world.

Meanwhile in Traverse Town...

It was pretty calm in Traverse Town. Hardly anyone was in the first district except for the Moogle that ran a little shop in a corner. The silence was broken when a group of people walked through the huge door that lead outside.

"So this is Traverse Town, huh?", Renji asked as he looked around.

"Yep. Like we said earlier, this is where people who lost their homes to darkness usually end up here, so there's a pretty good chance that your friends are here," said Terra.

"Where should we start looking?", asked Goofy.

"If I were you, I'd check the 4th District. There's a chance that they could be there," a voice said.

They looked up to see where the voice was coming from. A boy with spiky orange hair with purple headphones placed over his ears wearing a purple and white shirt with a high collar along with white shorts was sitting on top of a roof.

"Hey, it's Neku!", Sora shouted.

"Who?", asked Kairi.

"Neku. We met him during our Mark of Mastery exam," Riku explained as Neku jumped down and landed in front of them.

"Hey Sora, Riku. How's it going?", he asked.

"Pretty good. What're you doing here in Traverse Town? I thought you won the Game," said Sora.

"Well, we did, but Shiki missed this place so she convinced Joshua to open up a portal for us so we could come here," said Neku.

"So where is this 4th District anyway, Phones?", Vanitas asked. Neku twitched slightly at the nickname but shrugged it off.

"It's down this way," he said pointing to a door on their left.

"Let's go then!", Ichigo yelled as he ran passed them.

"ICHIGO! GET BACK HERE!", Rukia yelled as she ran after him.

"What's with him?", asked Neku.

"His family's gone missing ever since his home was attacked by the Heartless," Namine said before they ran after Ichigo and Rukia.

With Ichigo and Rukia...

"YOU IDIOT! What if the Heartless show up?!", Rukia shouted. "I don't care! All I want is to find my family!", Ichigo shouted over his shoulder.

"I understand that, but if you do it this way, you'll get yourself and everyone else killed!", shouted Rukia. Ichigo stopped when he heard this and sighed.

"You're right," he muttered. "Hey where's Sora and the others?", he asked.

"They're probably looking everywhere for us since you ran away from the group," said Rukia.

"Now what? Do we just sit here and wait?", asked Ichigo.

"I guess," Rukia said as she sat down on a box. Ichigo's eyes wondered over to a Moogle floating around the district.

"What's this thing?", Ichigo asked as he walked over to it to get a closer look.

"I am a Moogle, kupo," said the Moogle.

"A Moogle? You look like you came out of Rukia's bad drawings," he said. Rukia heard this and threw a rock at his head.

"OW!"

"Watch it!", she grumbled.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and turned back to the Moogle. "Anyway, what's up with this pom-pom on your head?", he asked as he poked the red ball. A few veins appeared on the Moogle's face before he chomped down on Ichigo's hand.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!", Ichigo screamed in pain as he ran around trying to shake the Moogle off.

"Don't EVER touch my pom-pom, kupo!", the Moogle yelled as it bit down harder.

"GET IT OFF!", Ichigo shouted.

"OK! Just hold still!", Rukia said as she attempted to pry off the Moogle. As she did that, Sora and the gang finally caught up with them.

"We heard screaming. What happened?", asked Aqua. They noticed the Moogle with it's teeth latched into Ichigo's hand.

"Ichigo, did you touch the pom-pom?", asked Xion.

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "First rule when you meet a Moogle: NEVER touch the pom-pom," the black haired version of Sora said.

Sora, Rukia, and Roxas pried the Moogle off of his hand and it flew away.

"Yikes. Look at that bite mark," Lea muttered as the Moogle finally let go.

"I got it," Orihime said as an orang aura appeared around Ichigo's hand.

"Soten Kisshun!", she said as the bite mark started to disappear. They gang stared in shock at this. When the orange aura disappeared, Ichigo's wound was gone.

"WOW! How did you do that?!", asked Ven.

"See these hairpins?", Orihime asked, pointing to the hairpins on the sides of ehen head. "These are actually the sealed form of healing spirits. When I use them, I can reverse the damage that was done."

"That's awesome! It's more cooler than the Cure spell!", Ven said.

"If you think my abilities are cool you should see Ichigo and Rukia's!", Orihime said.

"Well, I don't mean to brag but-", Ichigo began to say before they heard a scream.

"What the?", asked Sora.

"It came from over there!", Uryu shouted. They ran towards the direction the scream came from and found two people surrounded by Heartless. One was a boy with brown hair wearing a yellow T-shirt under a green short sleeved shirt with gray pants and the other was a girl with spiky black hair wearing a white long sleeved shirt over a dark blue shirt with a star on it with blue jeans.

"Keigo! Tatsuki!", Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo? Is that you?", asked the girl, now known as Tatsuki.

"Hold on! We're coming!", Ichigo shouted before pulling something out of his pocket. He placed it on his forehead and suddenly collapsed.

"ICHIGO!", Sora shouted as he and Anne caught him as he fell back.

"Relax, Sora," he heard him say. He looked up to see Ichigo standing in front of him, but he was now wearing a black kimono and was carrying a large sword.

"Wha-what the h**l?!", Sora asked, rapidly looking back and forth at the Ichigo that collapsed and the Ichigo in the kimono.

"Uryu, Chad, watch my body, OK?", he asked as he ran after the Heartless.

"Wait up!", Sora shouted as he set Ichigo's body down and ran after him. He summoned Kingdom Key and slashed at a Soldier.

"Dark Firaga!", Vanitas shouted as he shot a ball of dark flame at a Red Nocturne, destroying it.

"I got it!", Donald shouted, firing a Thunder spell, destroying several Shadows.

"Hado 33! Sokatsui!", Rukia shouted as she held out her hand and fired some type of blue energy at the back of a Large Body, destroying it.

The gang stared in amazement for a moment but snapped out of it and went back to the battle.

Neku used a fire pin and aimed a ball of fire at a Shadow, destroying it.

"Bring it!", Anne shouted as she summoned her Keyblade. It was a light gray Keyblade with the front part of the blade shaped like kunai knives and the hilt's edges curved outward slightly. "Aeroga!", she shouted, sending several Soldiers up in the air.

"They're all yours, Vanitas!", Anne shouted as Vanitas jumped up in the air.

"Dark Cannon!", he shouted, summoning three crystals. He focused the energy in the center and launched it at the Heartless, who were surrounded by a flash of light. When the light disappeared, the Heartless in the air were gone.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Alright. It's my turn," he said as he gripped his sword. "Getsuga..."

"Huh?", everyone asked as they turned to face him.

"TENSHOU!", Ichigo shouted as he sent a wave of energy towards the Heartless, destroying the last of them.

Everyone's jaws dropped at the sight. Ichigo sighed and sheathed his sword. "Man, that went quicker than I thought it would," he muttered as he turned to the group.

Keigo, who recovered from his shock, ran at Ichigo.

"IIIIIICCCCCHHIIIIIGGGGGOOOOO!", Keigo shouted as he ran to glomp Ichigo. Ichigo stuck his arm out and knocked him to the ground with an annoyed look on his face.

Sora looked at Roxas. "Doesn't this seem familiar to you?", asked Sora.

"Yeah. That guy reminds me a lot of Tidus," Roxas said before walking over to Ichigo.

"OK, mind telling us why you're wearing a black kimono and why there's a big honking sword strapped to your back?", he asked. Ichigo sighed at this.

"Hold on," he muttered as he walked back over to his body and reentered it. His eyes snapped open and he sat up. "OK, where do I start?", Ichigo asked himself before looking up at the group. "I'm a Substitute Soul Reaper," he said.

"Soul Reaper? You mean you steal the souls of people and eat them?", asked Ven.

"Pfft. No, I just fight Hollows," he said.

"What're Hollows?", asked Sora. "Some type of Heartless?"

"I guess you could say that," said Rukia. "Hollows are beings that born from human souls. They like to eat the souls of both dead AND living."

"As Soul Reapers, it's our job to fight the Hollows and purify them," said Renji.

"You're a Soul Reaper too, Renji?", asked Xion.

"Yep. So is Rukia," said Renji.

"OK, now that we're through with explanations... YOU MIND TELLING ME WHO THE HECK THESE PEOPLE ARE?!", Keigo shouted, comically waving his arms.

"Oh yeah. Everyone, these are my friends from school, Keigo and Tatsuki. Keigo, Tatsuki, this is Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Namine, Vanitas, Anne, Neku, and the kid sitting on Sora's head is Nel," said Ichigo.

"Hi!", Nel said cheerfully.

"Aww... you sure are cute!", Tatsuki said smiling at the little girl.

While Tatsuki was chatting with Nel, Keigo was staring at Aqua and had heart-shaped eyes. This did not go unnoticed by Aqua.

"Uh... why's he staring at me like that?", asked Aqua before Keigo ran to glomp her.

"Let me hold you in my arms, you blue haired beauty!", he shouted before he was punched in the face by Anne and was sent flying into a wall.

"Stupid pervert...", she muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, you might wanna watch out for that guy," said Tatsuki. "Anyway, you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Well, those things we just fought are called Heartless and they go after the hearts of worlds in order to throw them into darkness. This old guy named Master Xehanort is behind this. He wants to create this powerful weapon called the X-blade in order to start a Keyblade War," said Sora.

While he was talking, Ichigo gasped as he suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, Tatsuki, were Yuzu, Karin, and Dad with you when you ended up here?", he asked.

"No. Mizuiro and Chizuru aren't here either," said Tatsuki.

"Are you sure?", asked Ichigo.

"Yeah. We didn't see them anywhere while we were running from those things," said Keigo.

Ichigo looked down. "I see...", he said softly. "Sora..."

"Hm?", Sora asked as his head perked up when he heard his name.

"You said that there are a bunch of worlds out there besides this one, right?", Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, why's that?", Sora asked.

"I want you to take me to as many as you can," said Ichigo.

"WHA?! But why?", asked Donald.

"Because I won't stop searching the worlds until I find my family!", he said with a determined look in his eye.

"That's a good reason. Don't worry Ichigo. We'll make sure that you're family's OK," said Terra.

"That's right. You're our friend, so we'll do everything we can to help you out", said Goofy.

"So I guess you guys are getting ready to leave again?", asked Neku.

"Yeah. Why?", asked Riku.

Neku sighed. "If Shiki found out that you were here and I didn't tell her, she'd go nuts," he said sweat dropping.

"Well if she does find out, tell her that we'll be back soon," said Riku.

"I'll tell her that. See ya and good luck," he said with a wave before jumping up onto a building and disappeared as he jumped to another building.

"We better get going, too," said Sora as the gang started walking towards the entrance to the 1st District.

"Wait! Where exactly are we going?", Keigo asked.

"You'll find out in a few minutes. Now shut up and get moving," Ichigo said as they reached the gates that led outside.

"Whoa! What's that?!", Keigo asked as he gazed at the Gummi Ship.

"This is what we're gonna use to travel to other worlds," Kairi said.

"Wait, you mean we're going into outer space?", asked Tatsuki.

"AWESOME!", Keigo shouted as he dashed into the ship with the others behind him. Ichigo rolled his eyes at his goofy friend and walked over to the navigation monitor.

"Where are we going to next?", Ichigo asked as the engine started up.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just go to the first world that pops up on the screen," said Sora as the Gummi Ship took off and zoomed into outer space.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sora yawned as he walked into the cockpit of the Gummi Ship.

"Hey guys, anything come up yet?", Sora asked as he was suddenly blindfolded and a bat was placed in his hands.

"What the?"

"Around and around and around he goes!", Keigo shouted as he spinned Sora around. "Where's the melon?", he asked.

Sora just swung in a random direction and conked Keigo on the head with the bat.

"OW! Not my melon!", Keigo shouted as he clutched his head. Sora took the blindfold off and smiled sheepishly. "Oops. Sorry."

"Hey everyone! Another world's coming up!", Goofy shouted. "Really? Where?", Sora asked.

"Um... it looks like it where Belle and Beast live!", Goofy said.

"Let's go then! It's been forever since we last saw them!", Sora shouted. Donald nodded and they sped towards the new world. They landed in the courtyard and stepped out of the Gummi Ship.

"Hm, still gloomy looking as usual," Xion said as she looked around.

"You think the doors are unlocked?", asked Riku.

"I don't know. Let's see," Sora said before he pushed the doors open.

"Whoa... this place is bigger than Captain Byakuya's!", Renji exclaimed as he glanced around the entrance hall.

"Who's Byakuya?", asked Riku. "He's my older brother," said Rukia.

Suddenly, there was a roar. Everyone jumped at the sound of it.

"What was that?!", Tatsuki asked. "Hm, sounds like Beast is angry again," said Sora.

"Who's Beast?", asked Ichigo. "A friend of ours who has some anger issues. When you see him, don't draw your weapons, OK?", asked Roxas.

"Why?"

"You'll see," Donald said simply as they walked up the stairs.

"It sounded like it was coming from this way," Ven said as they took the stairs to the right. They walked for a while before they heard voices.

"The master is not pleased."

Everyone quickly ducked around a corner.

"He hasn't been a good mood since that man appeared."

Sora, Ichigo, Roxas, and Riku peeked around the corner and saw a clock and a teapot talking to each other.

"What the-?!", Ichigo began to say but was cut off by Sora's hand covering his mouth.

"Hm?", the talking clock said as they turned around and saw them.

"Ah! Sora! How nice it is to see you again!", the talking clock said.

"Hi Cogsworth!", Sora said cheerfully.

"Are these friends of yours?", asked Cogsworth, gesturing to Ichigo and his friends.

"Yep. Guys, this is Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts. They're servants to the Beast," said Sora.

"We heard you talking about some guy in a black coat," said Renji.

"Ah, yes. Come with us, we'll explain what's happened," Cogsworth said as he and Mrs. Potts turned around and walked down the hall, followed by the gang.

"A few days ago, a strange man wearing a black coat appeared inside the castle...", Cogsworth began saying.

Everyone but Keigo was listening. Keigo stopped walking and stared into another hallway.

"Ooh... what's down here?", he asked himself as he sneaked away from the group and entered the hallway. This did not go unnoticed by Anne.

"What's he up to?", she asked as she walked into the hallway Keigo entered.

Meanwhile...

"The strange man said that if the master didn't surrender, he'd destroy the rose," Mrs. Potts said as they walked down the hall.

"What's the big deal about this rose?", asked Rukia.

"A long time ago, an old beggar woman came to the castle and asked for shelter, but the master of the castle refused. The old woman told him not to judge others by appearance, but the master refused. The old woman then turned into a beautiful enchantress. The enchantress placed a spell on the master and turned him into a beast and placed a spell on the rest of the castle. She then gave him an enchanted rose and said that if he didn't change his ways and find true love by the time the last petal fell, the master and everyone under the spell would never be human again," Cogsworth explained.

"Wow, you must have been through a lot," said Chad.

"But things are looking up, because the master had met Belle, a girl from the village," said Cogsworth. "They have fallen in love."

"But this man has caused the master to lose his temper, so now Belle is doing everything she can to calm him down," said Mrs. Potts.

"Speaking of Belle, where is she?", asked Sora. "She is in her room right now," said Cogsworth. "Would you like to see her?"

"We sure would!", said Sora. He turned to the group and said, "What do you say guys?"

"Why not? It's been ages since I last saw her," Kairi said with a smile.

"Let's go then! Hold on, where's Keigo and Anne?", Sora asked once he saw that they were missing.

"They must have wandered off!", said Orihime.

"We must find them! The master will be angry if he finds them!", said Cogsworth.

"Let's go!", Sora shouted as the gang turned around and ran through the castle.

Meanwhile...

Keigo was wandering through the halls.

"Man, if there were more girls here, this place would be a lot less gloomy," Keigo said.

"KEIGO!"

Keigo jumped in surprise and turned around to find Anne standing behind him with an angry look on her face.

"Annie?!", he asked. A tick mark appeared on Anne's face when he said that.

"First of all, it's ANNE, and second, what the heck are you doing down here?! Do you realize how dangerous it is to wander off from the group in a place like this?!", asked Anne.

"Uhh... no," was Keigo's response.

"Do you have any idea that there could be a dangerous Heartless in this castle right now?", asked Anne.

"A Heartless?! OK, now I wish I stayed with the group!", Keigo shouted before grabbing Anne by the arm.

"Hey, what the?!", asked Anne.

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!", Keigo yelled as he ran down the hallway with Anne in tow.

"Keigo! Slow down!", Anne shouted.

While the two goofballs were running around in the castle, Sora and the gang was walking around calling their names.

"Anne! Where are you?", Ven shouted.

"Keigo! Get your butt back here!", shouted Tatsuki.

"What's going on?", they heard a voice say as a door opened up, revealing a woman with brown hair wearing a blue dress with a white apron.

"Belle!", Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi shouted happily.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy! Kairi! Everyone, it's so good to see you again!", she said happily as she pulled Donald into a hug.

"WAK!", Donald cried out in surprise. Everyone snickered at his predicament.

"Put me down!", the duck shouted.

"Oh! Sorry Donald," Belle said apologetically as she put him down.

"We've heard that the Beast is angry," said Riku.

Belle sighed. "He is. Ever since that man threatened the rose, he's been very protective over it," she said.

"Do you know where he is right now?", asked Sora. "He's probably in his room, or he could be roaming around in the castle," said Belle.

"That's not good, cause a couple friends of ours wandered away from us," said Ichigo. "And if this Beast guy finds them..."

He was cut off when they heard a roar followed by screams from a boy and a girl.

"That's gotta be them!", Uryu shouted.

"I hope nothing bad has happened to them!", Belle said as everyone ran towards the direction the screams came from.

Meanwhile...

Anne and Keigo were backed against a wall by a certain beast

"Who are you and what are you doing in my castle?!", the Beast angrily asked as it walked closer to them.

"Beast! Don't!"

Beast immediately stopped and turned towards the source of the voice. Belle and everyone else was standing several feet away from them.

"Guys!", Anne and Keigo cried as they ran over to the gang and hid behind Ichigo.

The Beast noticed Sora and said, "You... you're friends of Sora?"

Anne and Keigo peeked out from behind Ichigo and nodded. Sora walked over to Beast and said, "Hey Beast, how's it going?"

"Not so well. My rose has been threatened to be destroyed by a man that appeared a few days ago wearing a black coat," said Beast.

"A black coat, huh? Sounds like the Organization," said Roxas.

"Them again? Oh, dear, remember what happened the last time they were here?", asked Cogsworth.

"Indeed. They tried to turn the master into a Heartless for their evil plan!", said Mrs. Potts.

"Where was the last place you saw this guy at?", asked Ventus.

"He first appeared in the ballroom, when the master and Belle were dancing together," said Cogsworth.

"You think he could be there right now?", asked Goofy. "Well, we won't find out if we all just stand here, right?", asked Uryu.

"If he thinks he can get away with this in my castle, he's wrong!", said the Beast.

"Let's go and take this guy down then!", Sora said.

Everyone nodded. Beast turned to Belle and said, "Belle, stay here."

"But-", Belle began to say but was cut off by Beast.

"I don't want you to get hurt," he said.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of this," said Ichigo.

"Let's go kick some Organization butt!", Lea shouted.

"YEAH!", the gang yelled as they ran down the hall towards the ballroom.

**Author Note:** Sorry to keep you all waiting. By the way, Kingdom Hearts III has FINALLY been announced for the Playstation 4! I am so psyched!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They had finally reached the ballroom. Ichigo and his friends looked around in amazement.

"Wow... this would be a great place to have a party!", Keigo shouted.

"Shut up, Keigo," said Tatsuki. Ichigo ignored his friend's comment and asked, "So where's this guy at?"

Donald looked around but saw nothing. He then looked up at the upper floor.

"WAK!", he shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"What is it, Donald?", asked Anne.

"Up there!", he shouted as he pointed up at a balcony. Everyone looked up and gasped.

A man wearing an Organization XIII coat was standing on the balcony!

"YOU!", the Beast shouted angrily.

"It seems that you are still as stubborn as ever," said the man. "I warned you that if you didn't surrender, your precious rose would be history."

"Just who are you?!", Aqua asked.

"You can call me... Kixnc," said the man.

"Weird name," Renji muttered.

"I told you to get out and never come back!", Beast shouted.

Kixnc sighed and said, "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He snapped his fingers and a dark purple version of a Darkside appeared in front of them. They jumped back in surprise.

"It's a Dark Follower! I remember facing it when I was in the Organization!", Roxas exclaimed.

Ichigo took out his Soul Reaper badge and placed it on his forehead. Unfortunately, Keigo was standing right behind him, so when he exited his body, his body landed on top of poor Keigo.

"WAH!", Keigo cried out as the taller teen landed on top of him. Renji pulled him off of the goofy teen.

Rukia exited her "body" and stood next to Ichigo with a white sword.

"Alright, let's go!", Sora shouted as he summoned Kingdom Key.

"We'll help!", Terra shouted as he and Roxas summoned ther Keyblades and charged at the Dark Follower. Donald got his wand out and followed them, along with Beast. Unfortunately, as soon as they left the group, a force field appeared, forcing the others to stay behind.

The giant Heartless punched the ground and many dark purple Shadows rose out of a dark river it created.

"Get out of our way!", Ichigo exclaimed as he slashed at a couple Shadows, destroying them.

"Guys! This thing's vunerable to Thunder magic!", Roxas shouted.

"Thunder magic? Coming right up!", Donald shouted as he used a Thundara spell, delivering an impressive amount of damage on the Dark Follower and the Shadows. While the Heartless were stunned, Terra used this opportunity and charged at them.

"Quake!", he shouted, destroying the Shadows in front of him.

"RUKIA!", Ichigo shouted.

She nodded and gripped her Zanpakuto and said, "First Dance, White Moon!"

A white circle appeared around her and it shot upwards towards the Dark Follower, freezing it's arms.

"It won't hold it off for long, so be careful!", she shouted.

"Sora!", the Beast yelled. The spikey haired Keyblade wielder nodded and they unleashed their limit.

"GET OUT!", Beast shouted before they both roared, destroying several Shadows. They then slashed at the Shadows and used Last Roar on the Dark Follower, delivering another amount of damage and destroying all of the Shadows.

"ICHIGO!", Roxas shouted as he and the orange haired Soul Reaper jumped up in the air.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!", Ichigo shouted as he sent a wave of dark red energy towards the giant Heartless.

"You're finished!", Roxas shouted as he used Thundaga with both Oathkeeper and Oblivion, combining it with Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho and sent it towards the Dark Follower, delivering the final blow.

The Dark Follower gave one last roar before fading into darkness.

After it disappeared, Kixnc clapped from the upper floor and said, "I'm impressed. You destroyed that thing much quicker than I expected you to."

The Beast growled and said, "YOU! Get out of my castle and never come back!"

"As you wish," Kixnc said before vanishing and suddenly appearing behind Belle. "But I think I'll take something back with me."

"BELLE!", Beast shouted with a look of worry on his face.

"Let's make a bargain, shall we? You surrender to us, and I'll let the girl go," said Kixnc. The Beast growled at him.

"Let her go you big meanie!", Nel shouted as she leaped towards him.

"NEL, DON'T!", Sora yelled.

The eye holes on Nel's skull mask glowed as she shouted, "SUPER ACCELERATION!", and she rammed herself into Kixnc's stomach, forcing him to let go of Belle and sent him tumbling back into a wall. Everyone stared in amazement at this.

"Did Nel just-", asked Anne.

"Yeah," said Vanitas.

Kixnc groaned and clutched his stomach. "That actually hurt. No matter, there's no way you could beat me like that," he said as he summoned a portal of darkness.

"Until next time," the Organization member said as he entered the portal.

"Oh, no you don't!", Ichigo cried as he ran towards him, only for the portal to close just as he reached it.

"He's gone!", said Orihime.

"Good riddance," the Beast growled as he walked over to Belle.

"Are you alright, Belle?", he asked. She nodded. He turned to the gang and said, "Thank you. If it wasn't for you, I would have given up and surrendered to them and Belle would have been taken away."

"You're welcome. If he or any Organization member or Heartless show up again, just call us and we'll take care of it!", Sora said.

Beast and Belle nodded. Ichigo walked back over to his body and reentered it. Once he was back in it, he got up to his feet and said, "I think it's time to go."

Sora nodded and they walked to the doors, but before they left, they waved goodbye to the servants, Beast, and Belle.

"Good luck with the spell!", Ven said as they walked out of the ballroom.

When they got out to the courtyard, Keigo asked, "Hey, when this is all over, can we come back and have a party here?"

"No, Keigo," Ichigo said.

"Just one?"

"No."

"Come on, we invite a few girls over and this place won't be so gloomy looking!", Keigo said as they climbed into the Gummi Ship.

"No."

"Please?"

"Still no," Ichigo said as the Gummi Ship started to lift off the ground.

"Alrght, you win," Keigo said reluctantly as the ship blasted off into space.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"OK, which way should we go?", asked Goofy.

"Um, right. No, left. No, wait, maybe we should go right," Anne said as she looked at the navigation screen.

Vanitas had enough of this.

"Make up your mind already!"

This earned another whack on the back of the head from Xion. Suddenly, a beeping noise came from the monitor.

"Another world's coming up!", Anne told the others as they gathered around the monitor.

"What world is it?", asked Sora.

"Um... it doesn't say," said the girl.

"Well, some of us should go and investigate it," said Riku.

"Good idea. How about you, Ichigo, Rukia, Ven, Vanitas, Xion, Anne, Terra, and I go and check it out?", Sora suggested.

"WHAT? Why me?!", asked Vanitas, once again earning a whack on the back of the head from Xion.

"OW! Will you quit that?!", he said as he held his head.

Riku rolled his eyes at the two and turned to the rest staying in the ship.

"Nel wants to come!", said Nel.

"No, Nel, you need to stay here with the others," said Sora.

"OK...", Nel said.

"You guys stay here and keep an eye on the ship. We might be gone for a while," he said.

"Hold on, what do you mean by "a while"?", asked Donald.

"Um... possibly a few days... or maybe a few weeks," Riku said.

"A FEW WEEKS?! What do you expect me to do for a few weeks cooped up in here?!", Keigo demanded.

"Hey, Master Yen Sid told us that time runs differently on certain worlds. For example, we could be gone for weeks while it only feels like a few hours to you guys," said Riku.

"OK, but still, what am I supposed to do?", asked Keigo.

"I don't know. Check out things on the navigation monitor or something," Terra said as the group that was heading out headed to the teleporter.

"Don't worry you guys, I'll make sure he stays out of trouble in here," said Namine.

"Thanks. Donald, get the teleporter ready," Sora said as they stepped onto the teleporter.

"OK! Ready to teleport!", Donald said as he punched in a series of numbers on the control panel.

"Good luck!", Goofy said as the group disappeared.

...

The group grunted as they landed on the ground. Sora looked around and saw that they had landed in a grassy field. Suddenly, they heard the roar of an engine.

They looked up and saw a huge, strangely shaped ship fly over them.

"What is that? Some sort of battleship?", asked Ichigo.

Sora looked to his right and saw an old lady in a pale blue dress walking through the field. Suddenly a Soldier appeared behind her.

Sora gasped. "LOOK OUT!", he shouted as he summoned Kingdom Key and destroyed the Heartless.

"You OK?", he asked once the rest of the group caught up with him.

"Yes, thank you. What was that thing?", asked the old lady.

"That, ma'am, was a Heartless, and I think that you should find a place to stay until their gone," said Terra.

"That's exactly what I'm doing. But I'm not doing it because of the Heartless you just told me about," she said as she started walking up a hill. Sora quickly followed her and asked, "Then why are you doing it?"

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't," said the old lady.

"Still, you need to get somewhere nice and warm," said Ichigo.

As soon as he said that, a scarecrow, that was surprisingly standing on it's own, bounced towards the old lady.

"Whoa!", Ven said in surprise.

Suddenly, some type of walking fortress climbed over the hill and over them. The gang stared in awe.

"You turniphead! This isn't what I was looking for!", the old woman said angrily. The scarecrow ignored her and bounced over to the walking fortress, which had a door with a few steps attached to it near the back. The old woman ran over to it, with the Keybladers and two Soul Reapers following her.

"Hey lady, you should be careful!", Ichigo shouted as he ran in an effort to keep up with the fortress.

The old woman quickly climbed onto the doorstep. She opened the door and peeked in before turning back to the others and said, "It's nice and warm in there, so I think we should go in!"

The scarecrow hopped over to her, carrying some type of purple cloth.

"Oh, my shawl! Thank you!", she said as she took it. "It was a pleasure meeting you, even if you are my least favorite vegetable. Take care, Turniphead!", the old woman shouted before turning to the people running after her.

"Hurry!", she shouted. Sora, Terra, Ichigo, and Ven were the first ones to reach the doorstep.

"Bye, Mr. Scarecrow!", Anne shouted to Turniphead before the rest of the group reached the doorstep. They opened the door and climbed in.

Sora looked around before saying, "I don't see anything."

The old woman and the Keybladers climbed up the stairs and glanced around.

"What a dump," the old woman muttered.

"I totally agree," said Vanitas as he sat down near a fire that was blazing.

"This place doesn't seem like a castle," said the old lady.

"Why do you say that?", asked Ven.

"Well, back in my home town, people called this place "Howl's Castle"."

"Well, they were definitely wrong about the castle part," Rukia said as she and the others sat down.

"At least this fire's warm," said the old lady.

"I don't envy you, lady. That's one nasty curse you got on you there. You're gonna have a hard time getting rid of that," a voice said out of nowhere.

"What the?", Sora asked as he rapidly looked around and stopped when he saw the fire, which had eyes, arms, and a mouth.

"The fire's talking!", Ichigo said in surprise.

"Let me guess. The curse won't allow you to talk about it, right?", asked the fire.

"What curse?", asked Sora.

"This lady right here is actually close to that guy's age," the fire said as he pointed at Riku. "But she's under a spell that turned her into a 90 year old, and the curse won't let her tell anyone about it."

"Yikes...", Anne muttered. "Are you Howl?", asked the old lady.

"No, I'm an extremely powerful fire demon named Calcifer," said the fire.

"A fire demon? Well, you should be able to help her with her curse then!", said Ven.

"Maybe, maybe not. If she finds a way to break the spell that's on me, I'll break the spell that's on her," said Calcifer.

"How can I trust you?", asked the old lady.

"Come on! You should feel sorry for me! Howl treats me like I'm his slave! If you can figure out how to break this thing, I can break the spell on you," said Calcifer.

"Alright, it's a deal," the old lady muttered as she fell asleep.

"Hey, lady. Lady! Hello?", Calcifer said.

"She's out," said Vanitas.

Calcifer sighed. After a minute of awkward silence, Sora asked, "So... what else do you do around here?"

...

Sora woke up to the sound of someone knocking loudly. He groaned as he sat up. The Keyblade wielder looked around to see that everyone except the old lady and Ven, who was slumped against the fireplace, were awake.

The old woman woke up, but pretended to fall back asleep when someone came running down the stairs. It was a young boy with light brown hair wearing a white shirt under a green vest with green pants and an orange bowtie.

"Hey, who are these guys?", the boy asked as he looked at Sora and the gang.

"Porthaven door!", Calcifer said as the person at the door kept knocking. The boy quickly ran over to a table, pulled out a blue cloak, and pulled the hood up, making a long grey beard appear.

"Standby," he said in a gruff voice as he climbed down the stairs and opened the door, revealing a man wearing a suit and top hat.

"Excuse me sir, would the great wizard Jenkins be at home?", asked the man.

"I'm afraid that my master is out at the moment," said the boy as Sora, Terra, and Xion walked over to the doorway.

"This is a letter from his Majesty. The time of war is upon us! The King requires that all witches and wizards aid our country. Jenkins must report to the palace immediately," the man said as he handed the letter to the boy.

"I will inform him right away," the boy said as he closed the door.

"War... and we're dealing with our own little battle right now," Vanitas muttered with a yawn.

"And what do you people think you're doing here?", asked the boy.

"Calcifer said we could come in," said the old lady. "I did not! These people just wandered in here from the Wastes!", said the fire demon.

"They're from the Wastes?", the boy asked in his normal voice as he threw his hood up. "Then how do we know if they're not witches and wizards?"

Suddenly, there was another knock at the door.

"Porthaven door again," said Calcifer.

"Must be a customer," the boy said as he put the disguise back on and walked down the stairs. "Standby," he said as he opened up the door, revealing a little girl.

"Yes, my dear child?"

"My mom sent me to pick up a spell," the little girl said.

"Ah yes, do come in," the boy said as he led the girl up the stairs.

Sora, Ichigo, and the old lady walked over to a window and peeked out it. Instead of the mountains and fields that they saw last night, they saw a town with a beautiful view of the ocean.

"That's weird, we're not in the country anymore," said Ichigo.

"Excuse me, Granny, are you a witch too?", the little girl asked the old woman in a cute voice.

The woman smiled and said, "That's right, I'm the scariest witch of them all!"

They chuckled at her response. The boy walked back over to the girl with a small bag.

"Dust your ship with this powder and the winds will favor it," he said as the girl handed him a coin and walked down the stairs.

"Farewell, child," the boy said as the little girl left. He then looked up at the woman and said, "Quit telling lies to our customers!"

"Hey, what about you? You're wearing a disguise!", said Sora.

"I have to. I'm practicing my magic," the boy said. Suddenly, they heard a ring.

"It's the Kingsburry door!", said Calcifer. The boy put his disguise back on. "Standby."

He turned a knob above the handle. As he turned the knob, a color panel that was to the right of the door turned and landed on red.

The door opened up, revealing a man wearing fancy clothes.

"Good day. Would this be the residence of the great wizard Pendragon?", asked the man.

"It is," the boy said as the old woman, Sora, Anne, and Xion walked down the stairs.

"I bear an invitation from his Majesty, the King. Please inform Pendragon that all witches and wizards are required to report for duty at the palace," he said as he walked away and climbed into an old fashioned car.

Xion, Sora, Anne, and the old woman peeked out the door to find that they were now in a fancy looking city.

"Mamma mia," Xion said softly.

"This is the royal city isn't it?", asked the old lady.

"Move it or you'll lose your noses!", the boy shouted as the four walked back in.

"And stop wandering around," he said as he walked away.

Sora, Xion, Anne, and the old woman gave each other a mischievous smirk before Sora turned the knob to green. They peeked out the door to find that they were back in the Wastes.

"This must be the Wastes," said Sora.

"Try the blue one!", Anne said with an excited tone. Sora turned the knob to blue and opened the door to find that they were back at the town by the ocean.

"Cool!", said Xion as Sora closed the door.

"Leave it alone you guys. I'm getting angry," said the boy.

"This is a magic house, isn't it?", asked the old woman.

"Where does the black one lead to?", asked Anne.

"Only Master Howl knows that. I need some breakfast. I'm starved," he said as he walked over to a desk and grabbed a plate with cheese on it. The old lady walked over to the table and grabbed a plate with bacon on it.

"Don't you want some bacon and eggs?", she asked.

"Yeah, but we can't use the fire. Master Howl's not here," said the boy.

The old woman chuckled and grabbed a frying pan. "Don't worry. I can cook."

Vanitas walked over to Ven and kicked him lightly.

"Ven, wake up and get off your butt. Granny's making breakfast," he said.

Ven immediately bolted up at the word "breakfast." He got up and the old woman walked over to the fire place.

"It doesn't matter if you can cook. Calcifer will only listen to Howl," said the boy.

"That's right lady, I'n not taking any orders from you," Calcifer said as he blew a raspberry at her.

She ignored him and said, "Alright Calcifer, let's get cooking."

"I don't cook! I'm a scary and powerful fire demon!", Calcifer shouted as he growled in an attempt to sound intimidating.

"Oh yeah, that's REAL scary," Ichigo said sarcastically.

"How about I pour a bucket of cold water on your face?", said the old woman.

"Or maybe we should tell Howl about your little deal with Granny here?", said Vanitas.

"Stupid me! I never should have let them in here!", Calcifer said as the old woman put the frying pan over him.

He sighed in defeat and said, "Here's another curse for you. May all your bacon burn."

Sora snickered at the funny comment. Suddenly, the door opened and a man with platinum blonde hair wearing a pink jacket with a white shirt and grey pants entered the house.

"Master Howl, the King's messangers sent letters that said you must report to the palace as both Pendragon and Jenkins," said the boy. The man, who Sora assumed was Howl, walked over to the old woman and looked at Calcifer and said, "Calcifer? You're being so obedient."

"Hey, I'm not doing it on purpose! She bullied me!", said Calcifer.

"Not just anyone can do that. And you are... who?", he asked as he turned to the old lady.

"Um, you can call me Grandma Sophie. I just started work today," said the old lady, now known as Sophie.

"Give that to me," he said as he gently took the wooden spoon out of her hand.

"Hand me two more slices of bacon and six more of those eggs," he said as Sophie handed him the food. Howl fed the egg shells to Calcifer, who really seemed to enjoy them.

"Want me to get the plates?", asked Sora. Howl nodded.

The boy walked over to a desk and grabbed three plates for Howl, Sophie, and the boy.

"You're gonna need more plates," said Howl. "You're our guests, and you'll need breakfast so you won't go hungry."

"If you say so," Sora said as he picked up more plates for them. He walked over to the table, pushed aside some books, and set the plates out. The rest of the residents in the house except for Calcifer sat down at the table.

Ven, Vanitas, Xion, and Terra were stuck sharing their food with each other.

"So, friends, bon appetite," said Howl.

"Bon appetite!", the boy said as he dug into his food. Sora did the same.

Xion rolled her eyes and turned to Howl and Sophie and said, "Sorry, he always eats his breakfast like that."

"That's alright. By the way, I never caught your names," said Howl.

"Oh, I'm Sora, and this is Riku, Vanitas, Ven, Xion, Anne, Terra, Ichigo, and Rukia," said the spikey haired Keyblade wielder.

Howl nodded and said, "As you already know, I'm Howl and this is my apprentice Markl."

He turned to Sophie and asked, "So, what do you have hidden in your pocket, Sophie?"

She gave him a look of confusion before reaching into a pocket and pulled out a dark pink slip of paper.

"What's that?", asked Sora.

"Give it to me," said Howl. Sophie shrugged and handed the paper to Howl. Suddenly, it zapped them and it fell on the table, leaving some sort of mark.

"What the h**l is that?", asked Ichigo.

"They're scorch marks! Howl, can you read them?", asked Markl.

"That is ancient sorcery. It's quite powerful too. "You who have swallowed a fallen star, oh heartless man, your heart shall soon belong to me."," Howl said as he read the note.

Rukia gave him a look of confusion and asked, "It says that?"

Howl nodded. "This can't be good for the table," he said as he placed his hand over the mark. Smoke started rising from under his hand. When he lifted his hand, the mark was gone.

Sora's eye twitched. _"What the heck?", _he thought.

"I may have erased the mark, but the spell is still there," Howl said as he picked up his plate and took it to Calcifer.

"Calcifer, move the castle sixty miles to the west," said Howl as he gave the fire demon his food. "And while you're at it, make some hot water for my bath," he said as he climbed upstairs.

"Oh, sure, like moving the castle isn't hard enough!", Calcifer said sarcastically.

After a moment, Markl asked, "You're not working for the Witch of the Waste, are you?"

"The who now?", asked Anne.

"I would never work for that witch! She's the one who-!", Sophie shouted, but the curse stopped her from saying the rest. She banged her fist on the table in frustration, knocking a few books off.

"If I ever get my hands on that witch, I'm gonna wring her fat neck!", she shouted.

"Finish your breakfast!", she grumbled as she wolfed down the rest of her breakfast.

Sora and the gang exchanged nervous glances.

"Uh... excuse us for a minute," Terra said as they walked over to a corner.

"Are you sure we should stay here? We should be looking to see if there are any Organization members around here," said Ven.

"We should. We'll check around town for Heartless," said Riku.

"What I'm really worried about is leaving Keigo in the Gummi Ship," said Ichigo.

"Why's that?", asked Sora.

"Keigo does crazy things when he's bored, so who knows what's he doing now?," he said as he looked out the window.

Meanwhile, in the Gummi Ship...

"Keigo, stop!", Tatsuki shouted at her friend as he punched random buttons.

"What does this one do?", he asked as he pushed a button.

The seat Uryu was sitting on suddenly shot upwards and he hit the ceiling.

"OW!"

"Oh, that's what. Ooh, what about this one?", he asked as he pulled a lever, causing the ship to turn upside down.

"WHOA!", Lea shouted as he held onto a chair.

"Keigo, turn this ship back over right now or I swear I'll use the most powerful magic spell I know on you!", Roxas shouted as he held onto Namine while gripping a seat.

Keigo pulled the same lever and the entire ship turned right side up.

"Hey, what does that one do?", Lea asked as he pointed at a blue button.

"Seriously Lea?", asked Roxas.

Keigo pushed the button and music started playing.

_"What is love? Baby, don't hurt me. Don't hurt me, no more,"_ a man sang.

Lea and Keigo started bopping their heads to the song. Roxas groaned and face-palmed.

"Come on, Sora. Hurry it up, will you?", the former Organization member muttered.


End file.
